


Weeping For A Life Left Behind

by Walsingham



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco keeps seeing a mysterious angel statue around Hogwarts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping For A Life Left Behind

   The statue was everywhere he went. Walking down to Care of Magical Creatures, he saw it under an unusually still Whomping Willow. In Potions class, it stood just outside the dungeon. In the Great Hall for meals, it was hidden in a corner behind the teacher's table.

   It made Draco uneasy. He couldn't concentrate, knowing the eerie statue was just behind him, peeking at him through tiny gaps between its finger that covered its eyes.

   He was scared of it, but not nearly as much as he should be.

   He was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts by himself after Charms class, when he standing beside a suit of armour. He hurried past it, wishing he had Crabbe and Goyle with him, but they had both been sent to the hospital wing after a hex had gone wrong.

   He was looking down as he walked through the hallway, but he heard his name called and looked up to see Harry smiling at him from the other end of the hall. Draco smiled back and quickened his pace. Harry got distracted and he turned his head to look at something beyond Draco's vision.

   Suddenly, a cold pillar of stone crushed Draco's windpipe and held him against itself. He cried out and Harry's head snapped back to him, eyes wide.

   "Help, Harry!" he cried. Harry dropped his books and ran forward.

   "What is it?" Draco whispered, unable to raise his voice.

   "It's a statue on an angel. I've seen it around school, but I don't know why it's here, or how it's doing this!" Harry replied, pulling at the statue's arm.

   They heard footsteps approaching, and Harry called out to whoever it was, begging for help.

   Professor Snape rounded the corner and walked quickly towards them. Draco observed the look in Snape's eyes as he approached. He saw surprise, but then recognition.

   Snape pulled his wand out as he walked and pointed it at the statue. He pulled Harry out of the way and indicated for Draco to stop fidgeting, which he obeyed.

   "Reducto!" he said, not taking his eyes off the statue until it turned into a pile of dust.

   Draco fell and Harry rushed forward to catch him. Draco massaged his throat as Harry sat him on the ground. Harry turned to thank the professor, but he had already disappeared. Leaving Draco, Harry ran after him.

   "Professor! Professor, what was that? How could it move?" he called after him. Snape stopped and turned around.

   "That was a Weeping Angel," Snape paused, as if recalling a past event, but seemed to shake himself as he continued, "it can only move when no one is looking at it."

   Harry watched as the professor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver key, oddly modern-looking in the traditional environment of Hogwarts.

   "B-but what was it doing here?" Harry asked. Snape put the key back in his robe before replying.

   "No idea."

   And with that, he turned and didn't look back as he walked away. Draco came up behind Harry and intertwined their fingers as they watched his retreating figure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> xxx


End file.
